


Heat

by oceanatydes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, GenderNeutral!Reader, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, asra is hot, he/they pronouns for asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: "I didn't..." Asra is breathless as he attempts to speak. You don't relent, simply running a soothing thumb over his hipbone to encourage him to keep trying. He takes in a shaking breath, but seems to fall short again. You so generously offer him reprieve by switching to the other side."I... oh, I didn't—I didn't know if you could possibly feel the same but—hnn—I can't believe that you do—oh, that feels so good—"
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a piece about asra’s chest bc there’s not enough of these out there
> 
> this piece doesn’t really go anywhere specific but I still wanted to share it

You push Asra up against the door, and they melt into your touch. You kiss them once, twice, then again. They grab at your shoulders, trying to feel every inch of you.

"Asra—" You gasp into their mouth.

They let out a startled moan at the sound of you calling their name. The sound makes warmth rush through your body.

You let your tongue slip into their mouth, shivering at the sensation of their tongue meeting yours. It's hot and _wet_. You let yourself taste their heat, your mouth watering at the sensation.

You break for air, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. Asra is panting, staring at you with a deep blush on their tan skin. You move back in, kissing them deeply, then pull away.

"I've always wanted to kiss you." The words stumble out before you can stop them.

Asra lets out a breathy laugh, their eyes holding oceans of devotion as they look at you. How could you not have seen it before?

"Kiss me, touch me, do whatever you'd like with me. I'm yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Asra offers you a playful smirk, and you immediately kiss them again.

This time, you slow it down, making sure to take your time and savor the sensation of being able to kiss Asra.

They whimper as you slide a hand under their shirt, running a hand along their stomach. You move your hand upwards to skim the valley of their torso. You trace their chest, tweaking a nipple. Asra gasps, head falling against the door with a thud.

"Asra! Are you okay?!" You stop, reaching up for their head. You cup their face, pulling them close to you to check for any discomfort.

Asra nods, biting their lip as they look back at you.

“I’m okay.” 

Their eyes are hooded, their upper lashes kissing the tips of their lower lashes as they gaze at you. You smirk, and gently let them go.

You run your hands up Asra's sides, taking your time to get back to your original destination. Asra lets out soft sighs of pleasure as you tug and roll his nipples between your fingers. They're stiff with arousal. You run your hands against his skin, his pert buds cool against the warmth of your palms. Asra’s eyes flutter shut as he loses himself in the moment. 

You ruck up his shirt, and lean down. You press hot, brief kisses on either side of his chest before leaning in and taking one of his nipples in your mouth. Asra gasps, his eyes flying open as the noise quickly melts into a moan.

You suckle at the tip, running your tongue over the soft brown skin. You bite down softly, and Asra bucks up to meet your mouth. You press a gentle hand down against their hip, holding them in place.

"I didn't..." Asra is breathless as he attempts to speak. You don't relent, simply running a soothing thumb over his hipbone to encourage him to keep trying. He takes in a shaking breath, but seems to fall short again. You so generously offer him reprieve by switching to the other side.

"I... _oh_ , I didn't—I didn't know if you could possibly feel the same but— _hnn_ —I can't believe that you do—oh, that feels so _good_ —"

You break away, pressing a kiss to the nipple you were just sucking on, before finding his heartbeat and kissing the area protecting it.

"I've felt this way for forever. You're so precious to me, Asra. I just wish I’d told you sooner." You murmur as you look up at him.

His eyes shine with adoration. It's dizzying, to be the object of affection of someone so wonderful. He cups your face, and pulls you upward to kiss him. You two exchange kisses that are laced with heat and tenderness.

You can feel the way Asra shivers as you kiss him, like he's been starving for years and his only sustenance is you. You're the mirage turned fountain, statue turned human, his most fervent and deep wish come true.

The way he kisses you is like a furnace, seeping warmth into your soul. Asra is your sun. The center of your universe.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment! tell me your fave part. nice comments keep me going.


End file.
